Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which, for example, an application can be installed, and to a method for clearing a loading region for application programs (called “applications” hereinafter).
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, application operating environments such as the Java (registered trademark (omitted hereinafter)) environment are being provided in image forming apparatuses. Techniques for providing extensible applications using the program portability of Java are being proposed. To improve the functionality and usability of an image forming apparatus, creating an application that operates under an environment such as the stated Java environment and installing that application in the image forming apparatus makes it possible to implement desired functions using the application. The OSGi (Open Services Gateway Initiative) Service Platform (called simply “OSGi” hereinafter), which is a Java application platform aimed at embedded devices, is an example of an application platform. OSGi defines a “bundle” as a unit for managing software modules, and also defines specifications for managing a “life cycle”, which includes installing/starting/stopping/updating/uninstalling. Here, “bundle” refers to a Java module and in the present specification is the same as an application. As such, applications will be referred to as bundles hereinafter. Such an application platform can provide embedded functions such as copying, scanning, printing, and the like to a bundle.
When a problem occurs with a bundle in such an image forming apparatus, one possible method of handling the problem is a repairperson clearing a bundle loading region of a storage device to delete the data held by the bundle, and then attempting to restore functionality. A method for easily selecting and deleting files to be deleted has been proposed, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-034755. Furthermore, a method that deletes both the bundle loading region and the data held by the bundle at once can be considered in order to eliminate the need for the repairperson to select the files to be deleted.
However, in the latter case, it is possible that the data of a bundle clearly unrelated to the problem will be erased as well. Furthermore, bundles that were installed later must also be reinstalled after the data has been erased, which is troublesome for users.